


橡树上的Nero

by XingChenLing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingChenLing/pseuds/XingChenLing
Summary: 备注1：阅读时请务必播放的BGMhttp://xinchenjingling.lofter.com/post/31c2bc_12e638b38备注2：跟新V的前情提要http://xinchenjingling.lofter.com/post/31c2bc_12e616661备注3：感谢大灰太太授权的图链http://ashwork.lofter.com/post/1cf7f923_12e64e91c





	1. Chapter 1

Nero还小的时候，很小很小的时候，跟大多数天生敏感、内心世界丰富的小孩子一样，有着独属于自己的看不见的朋友。

孤儿院无人打理的后院杂草丛生，是Nero这样孤僻、不合群、受到其他孩子一致排外的怪小孩，度过大多数童年时光的地方。杂草野花无人问津，在年复一年的四季循环中不断生长、而后枯萎凋零，唯独其中一棵高大的橡树——或许是在孤儿院建成之前就在那里——永不枯萎、永远挺拔，哪怕同处于被人遗弃的后院，也在悠远的时光当中缓慢而茁壮地生长出茂盛的枝叶。那高高的、隐蔽于树冠之间的粗壮枝干，便是Nero在每次失落、难受时独自躲起来，跟他看不见的朋友讲话的场所。

“我又做了噩梦。”银色头发的小孩把脸埋在支起的膝盖间，背靠着树干坐在树枝上，“是不是其他的小孩子都没有这么多噩梦做？他们都笑我。”

他小声地抽噎了一下，又赶忙把临到眼眶的酸楚憋回去。摸了摸自己天生色调与众不同的头发，蜷缩得更紧了，跟被取笑时暴躁易怒逮谁咬谁的蛮横模样判若两人。天性好强的小孩把伤口都掩藏起来，只在独自舔舐的时候向他看不见的朋友倾诉。

“上个星期Kyrie他们家又来过了。分了好多糖果。他们人多，我抢不过，Kyrie偷偷塞给我一个。非常甜的味道是这样子的啊？好好吃。”

“我力气好大，我不怕他们的。谁欺负我，我就打回去！但是嬷嬷们都罚我一个。”

“这里很高，很安全，我只有这里了。大家伙都爬不上来的。他们追着要打我一个的时候，我试过。”

“每个小孩都有自己的生日吗？我不知道。这里的大家都不是很知道。”

“Kyrie跟我讲她比我大一岁。后天就是她十岁的生日，好多人帮她庆祝，我也要去。”

“等到明年，我也要十岁了。可是我都不知道哪一天是我的生日。”爬到树上这样讲的那天，吃得不够、比同龄小孩还要矮上一头的Nero看上去比平常更为失落。他跟往常一样抱紧了膝盖，蜷缩成仿佛还在羊水中的姿势，不知不觉睡着的时候脸上还残留着未干的泪痕。

那一天的后来Nero做了个梦。梦里他还待在橡树上面，茂密的枝叶笼罩着的隐蔽环境异常令他安心。他抽了抽鼻子，恍惚间像是嗅到了更为熟悉、安心的气息，眼泪刷地就落下来了。是他一直以来留恋着的气息，是他每晚入睡之时怀抱着的、最初包裹他的襁褓布带给他的感觉。仿佛在更为年幼、记忆模糊的时期，一场场高烧与噩梦折磨之下，一直都在身边守护着他的人的味道。朦胧胧的泪光之间Nero晕乎乎的，看不清楚东西，也分不清自己是睡着了还是醒着的，在伴随着安心的患得患失感驱使下，本能般舔了一大口被递到手上的事物。凉凉的，甜甜的，太美味啦。他大口大口地舔使着涂满果酱的冰淇淋，眼泪鼻涕糊满了小脸，沉浸在快要填满这幼小身躯的幸福感中，连什么又熟睡过去的都一无所知。

再度醒来时，脸上和身上都暖洋洋的，干净、轻盈，不见涕泪也没有黏了满手的甜食。Nero误以为自己果真做了一场梦，沉迷梦境的同时，对一年之后的十岁生日不自觉产生了那么点儿隐秘的期待。

然而还没等到下一年，Kyrie与Credo的父母便做出了收养了这个银发小孩的打算。离开孤儿院的Nero进入了真正的家庭，不再有一大群欺负他的同等境遇的小孩，在家人的日常关怀下他也不再需要寻找看不见的朋友倾诉。在那之后，Nero还是会习惯性地抱着他的襁褓布入睡，也连同Kyrie十一岁的生日宴会一起庆祝了自己十岁的生日。

很多年过去，Nero都快不记得他曾有位看不见的朋友，以及那个儿时的梦境了。那次导致教团瓦解的事件之后，跟Kyrie离开Fortuna前他曾回到孤儿院看过一眼。孤儿院的建筑跟周遭一样被损毁得很厉害，但后院那棵高大如昔的橡树奇迹般地幸存了下来。正是枝叶最为茂密的盛夏时节，从未修剪过的树枝随意地延伸着，有好些穿过了破败的院墙一直伸展到外面的街道。年轻的前骑士对着这童年的剪影发呆片刻，甩出鬼手跳上街灯，几个起跃间一去不复返。


	2. Chapter 2

某天一大早，Nero在DMC事务所二楼睁开眼，被楼下传来的惯例般平平砰砰、甚至间或夹杂着的几声枪响吵得揉着脑袋坐起来，一摔枕头翻窗跳楼，半空中化出魔人翅膀，熟练地一左一右一边一个饱以老拳。同时在心里面绝望地哀叹起这套动作与日俱增的熟练度。

不同于站起来拍拍灰就干脆地转身进屋的Vergil，Nero那刚认下不久的老妈单手托着被揍疼的腮帮子，一副幽怨状地抱怨：“小鬼你怎么还赖在这儿啊。早几年……唔，就是今天这个日期——不已经把分店的招牌寄你了嘛。去、去！”这不着调的家伙还颇不耐烦地甩起另一只手，“回那个房车分店去啦。”  
   
他儿子当场暴跳，朝这货竖起中指：“少废话！连特地留给我的房间，都是不知道多久以前就准备好了的，到了现在还有脸赶我走？！你俩安分着点，别三天两头打得要死要活，我至于留着守这烂摊子吗？？？”

“嚯？”Dante托起下巴一笑，“原来是妈咪这几天分心太久，没有满足到宝贝儿吗……"他意有所指地朝着Nero起床后不及平息的晨勃挑了下眉。

小伙子狠狠地吞了口唾沫，一张脸涨得通红，遭到用这招屡试不爽的老母亲一通嘲笑。

与父母相比唯一的长处只剩蛮力的小孩儿当即恼羞成怒，一把捞起他妈原路返回，按在床上就开始操。

完事儿后的Dante平躺着赖着不动，将脑袋枕在坐起身的Nero大腿上，有一搭没一搭地撸着这孩子稍稍长了些的头毛。他像是借此想到了什么，突然嗤嗤地笑出了声。

虽然早该习惯此人任意妄为的步调，Nero还是习惯性地以看弱智的表情瞪了过去。

“也没多大点事儿。”Dante顺手安抚了他几下，“刚刚，你抱着我翻窗进来的时候，就在想了。那会儿我翻着窗跑去偷偷盯上一眼的小家伙，”他随手比划了个尺寸，看上去比兔子大不了多少，“这会儿都能抱起我翻窗咯。”

“你……”Nero不由自主地屏住呼吸，在脑内完全理解了Dante在说着什么后，惊呼出来，“你说什么！！”

见到孩子这意料之中的反应，Dante乐呵呵地伸展开身体，翻了个身背朝着Nero。合了会儿眼，他稍微回想起那时候的自己。

 

那是在满月之夜后的第二晚，昨日如昔的清辉依然洒满了目之所及的地方。但在前夜丢失的东西，已经再也没法找回来了。

非常安静的寻常夜晚，在如水月色的笼罩下，秉持传统的小城Fortuna早早地陷入了沉眠。孤儿院的嬷嬷们早早地轰着顽童们就寝，熄了灯，只留一个上了年纪、半夜睡得极沉的老妪歇在婴儿房隔壁。

而对这家颇为简陋的孤儿院而言，原本连差人守夜的必要都是没有的。实在没办法，上个月被扔在正门口、勉强收留下来的婴孩太小了。应当是刚生出来没多久就被抛弃的孩子，脐带没有被好好剪断，浑身脏兮兮的裹满血污——量大到甚至搞不知道都是些什么的血。个头小到像是早产儿，刚被抱起来的哭声弱得跟小猫似的，当时在场的都没几个人相信他能活下来。但这发色怪异的古怪婴孩竟然活到了足月，城内不少信仰虔诚的信徒都称其受到了斯巴达的庇佑。话是这么说，也就是个对此异象不走心的解释而已。被亲生父母随手遗弃掉的小孩儿不计其数，侥幸一个不死，又能引起大众几分钟的关注呢？

由洗去血腥后的黑色襁褓布命名、随意放置在婴儿房靠窗的床位，蓝眼睛银头发的小婴孩在夜间睁大了眼，好奇地望向头顶窗口突如其来的异变——前一秒还空无一物的地方，突地闪现出一道人影，背着接近他身高的大剑，就这样蹲在窗口朝Nero打量。

“哟，初次见面——”这有着跟Nero相同发色的少年随手拂开猩红色风衣下摆，压低声音开口道，“虽然这么说不大准。你小子，亏得我一世英名，差点就因为要弄你出来给折了。这事儿我算是给你记下了……”

说着他就拿露在手套外的食指去戳小婴儿的鼻子。正好被本能下探出的小手捏住了指尖。

少年愣了下，似乎被出乎意料的柔软吓了一跳。他侧过脸装模作样地清了清嗓子：“咳咳，Nero——喏，你床头的贴纸上这么写的，名字不错。你叫我Dante就行，别管那么多。”

实际上在前月刚生下Nero的家伙罕见地皱起了眉头，跟捏着自己不放的小手僵持不下，又不敢运起丝毫力气。最后只能垂头丧气地放弃了挣扎，嘟囔道：“随你喜欢好了。”

他用另一只手的手指戳了戳婴孩柔嫩的小脸，惹得Nero砸吧砸吧嘴，淌出口水来。Dante更加无奈了：“你饿了吗？你怎么还不睡啊？我……我不知道该怎么照顾你啊，不然也不会把你送这儿来了。那个，我弄了个事务所，离这儿不远不近的，名字刚想好取什么。你……要是……你……”

尚显青涩的少年猎人恍了神，将手指异常轻柔地从婴孩的小手中抽离出来。他还裸穿着不着调的招摇风衣，还过着行踪不定、饮食混乱的生活。但他闷闷不乐地对着他尚无法理解话语的幼崽说：“衣服得多穿、不能挑食。你要……作为一个普通人，好好地长大。”

这样说完后，Dante施施然地站起身，张开双手一扫沉闷，在狭窄的窗沿上毫不费力地踱着步，又像是那个平常的他了：“我呢，就好好等着你那该死的老爸。希望他搞快点儿死回来。不然？不然我就一直等下去咯，就算变成大叔、变成老爷子了，还不是得等着。”

他一口气叨叨完这么些，盯着昨夜过后、还没换下的手套上的划痕看了会儿，沉默下来。

月光一时被流云阻隔，本就沉寂的夜色显得更加晦暗。

Dante重新蹲下身，曲起指节，细细地拭去Nero嘴角的口水，像每个年轻母亲会做的那样。他的声音也变得很轻很轻：“别担心。你的房间会留的。还有我哥的。我以后再来看你。如果……如果有一天还能……呵。”

皎月再次显出真容，倒映在婴孩无辜的瞳孔中。来人伴随那一声轻笑不见了踪影，就跟他出现时一般突兀。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注1：  
> 阅读时请务必播放的BGM  
> http://xinchenjingling.lofter.com/post/31c2bc_12e638b38
> 
> 备注2：  
> 跟新V的前情提要  
> http://xinchenjingling.lofter.com/post/31c2bc_12e616661
> 
> 备注3：  
> 感谢大灰太太授权的图链  
> http://ashwork.lofter.com/post/1cf7f923_12e64e91c

“没办法啊，真够麻烦的……”侧躺下接着翻了个身，将口鼻整个儿埋入孩子的双膝夹缝间，Dante呓语般喃喃念道，“自己一个的时候、连人型都维持不好的恶魔幼崽，果然，还是不能就这么撒手扔到人堆里养大。”  
   
“——！”  
   
毫不意外地听到脑后传来的抽气声。这家伙懒洋洋地蠕动着身体，将脸埋得更深了。片刻后才听到Nero带着明显颤音的诘问：  
   
“那……那不是错觉，对吧？小时候，做噩梦的时候、烧得迷糊的时候，时常感觉得到的、那样的气息，是真的吧？是真正的、我妈妈……对吧！”  
   
“嗯～谁知道呢……”Dante打着哈欠又把身子翻回来，仰躺着对上孩子整个红透的眼角，撇撇嘴。最后还是松口了。  
   
“好吧，是这样。难过的时候、孤单的时候、失落的时候，一直都在看着你呢。唯一的遗憾，就是不能告诉你——Nero从来都不是一个人。只有这个，很抱歉。”  
   
“啊……”  
   
“已经……长得这么大了呢。”透过额前银白刘海的间隙，那双海蓝色的眼那样专注地仰望着Nero长大成人的面孔。他伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍当年那个婴孩的面颊，“真的，好好地作为一个人长大了。没有像我们那样的经历真是太好了。Nero……真的努力了。一直以来，都是令我自豪的儿子。”  
   
这样说完之后，Dante垂下手，又慢吞吞地翻过身去，要接着没完的打盹儿一样。  
   
有几滴热腾腾的水滴落在他的后颈。逼得他没有办法，砸吧砸吧嘴接着说了下去：“后来……你离开孤儿院之后，这边……碰上了些麻烦事。被Trish第一次找上门来……过后很长时间，都没有再去你那边，抱歉了。”  
   
“……不是啊。我想听的、呜……不是这样的、道歉啊！”支离破碎的哭腔里，Nero仿佛真的变回了橡树上那个无助的孩子，声嘶力竭地想要像当年那样再一次地表述自己，”我、我……呜呜……一直、一直，我想说的是、呜……该死！啊……啊……”  
   
他看不见的朋友这次终于现了身，站起来异常轻柔地环住了他的脖子，无言地将一个轻吻落在了男孩的额头。  
   
“………………呜……呜……啊、啊———”  
   
怀抱着彻底痛哭失声的孩子，Dante轻拍了几下他的后背，好不容易倒腾出几声哭嗝。  
   
“好啦好啦。”这家伙的声音带回了漫不经心的笑意，“再不去收拾收拾我自己的话，你老爸可就要回来咯？”  
   
“嗯。”男孩带着软绵绵的鼻音应道。  
   
轻笑着拍了拍孩子的头顶，离开时Dante没有忘记为他带上了门。  
   
独坐在迟回了二十多年的家里面，Nero任自己持续着无法自控的抽噎。许久后他倒回床上，双目放空，仰望着本该极为熟悉的天花板。  
   
 

   
楼下大门的开合声惊醒了Nero放空的思绪。他挠着晕乎乎的脑袋下了楼，与出乎意料在此时归家的人对上视线。  
   
“……早、啊不！午安。那个……”同住一屋子挺长时间了，Nero依然不怎么擅长跟他亲爹独处。尤其是在眼下这种毫无心理建设的时刻狭路相逢。  
   
“这么紧张干什么？难道是又在纠结称呼问题？直接喊他Vergil就是了嘛。”有人走到背后啪地拍了下大男孩的肩膀，抬眼就朝门口招呼，“哦回来啦？欢迎回来。跟你讲的东西拿到了吧？先放冰箱去。”  
   
Vergil挂完脱下的外套，重新提起脚边的盒子往厨房走，一边盯着Dante意味不明地皱起眉头。  
   
“家庭聚会的衣装啦家庭聚会。”Dante回望向他的眼神充满了跟其不相上下的嫌弃，“不早就跟你讲过了嘛——在那座塔顶的时候。年纪大了还真容易忘事？”

说罢他又在Nero瞪圆了双眼的逼视中，伸指弹了弹束在胸口过于绷紧的枪套带子，“哎……虽然话是这么说，那会儿的衣服穿着实在是太紧了，不大舒服。”  
   
余光瞟到孩子的眼神随着自己弹动的胸部越发不对劲，这家伙连忙嗷地一嗓子：“啊——Nero！Nero啊，前几天我俩在Nico那边定了样东西。麻烦你过去一趟拿回来。”  
   
“哈？”大男孩烦躁地捋了把后脑，慌慌张张把视线移开，“Dante，你……你什么时候这么会使唤人的了……”  
   
“最近这段时间，托你小子都没在分店露脸的福，那丫头跑回她舅舅的公司那边去了，这个你知道吧？”曲着手臂靠上男孩的肩膀，趁着小伙子被自己裸露在外的胸腹再度吸引目光时，逼他晕乎乎地点了头，这狡猾的家伙立刻语调一变：“知道的话就快去！立刻！马上！午饭前没回得来的话，我可难保证会发生什么喔？”  
   
等Nero终于意识到上当，跳起来就怒发冲冠地冲他妈狠狠竖起个中指。也只好闭上了嘴巴绝尘而去。  
   
忽悠完孩子，Dante旋身跌回沙发上，长长的旧风衣下摆紧随着旋出红影，妖冶招摇犹如往昔。这人抬起少年时那般干净光滑的下巴，歪着头勾勾手指：“那边的那位！那边的那位……那位自称过V的，”以口型无声念出“我的”一词，他戏谑般调笑道，“先生？”  
   
他的兄长，当年沉沉高塔之顶的另一位主角，跟当年一般不动声色地冷着脸向他靠近。两人对视着，一时竟无一人拔剑动手。  
   
“呵。”嗤笑一声，红衣猎人后仰着将双臂展开，搭到沙发靠背上，拍了拍留有空位的那方示意他老哥坐下。随着对方不置可否的动作，他眯起眼开口：“之前那次，我换上这身行头跟V睡过之后的隔天，V……你一脸欲言又止的，想说什么？”  
   
Vergil的眉头皱得死紧，望向Dante的眼神全都是对于旧事重提的谴责。在弟弟嘴边渐深的笑意中，他意识到自己最为脆弱的那面早已遭受过最为狡诈的试探，但又无法否认自己至今仍存的甘之若饴。他弓身坐好，目光落在自己呈十字交叠的双手上：“对你身边，还一个别的人都没有，颇感意外。”  
   
“嚯？还有呢？”然而Dante不打算到此就放过他。  
   
“……但在意识到之前拿阎魔刀时，遇到的白毛小鬼是你的孩子过后，V……稍微有点高兴。”  
   
“你——”虽然早有心理准备，Dante还是深吸了一口气，一时说不出话来。他眼中亦真亦假的笑意渐渐褪为犹如实质般的冰寒，“知道了还把别人护了二十多年的崽卷进这种乱七八糟的局面。我这边，可是相当不爽呢。”  
   
但是Vergil并没有去关注Dante的脸色。他低着头想了很久过后，慢慢地说：“你的孩子，也跟他血脉相连。‘这样的话，还请代替现在的我，与那个人共度此生。’他是这样想的。”  
   
“…………”  
   
“这样，就足够了。”像是代替那位诗人的叹息一般，Vergil平静地说完最后一个句子。  
   
“足够？擅自就找人代替什么的……V！Vergil！你敢当着那孩子的面再说一遍吗？”终于忍不住一般，Dante一把揪起Vergil的衣领。近距离看上去，他眼中原本的寒冰已被烈火般爆发的情绪浇得要淌出来似的了。  
   
“………”Vergil沉默着注视那双变幻莫测的眼，许久后反问道：“那你呢？我……被你认出是我的V，委托你解决掉恶魔的我，你怎么想？”  
   
一瞬间的惊愕攀上了Dante被Vergil细看着的眼。但他的眼睑即刻垂下，欲盖弥彰地遮挡住暗潮汹涌的情绪。  
   
“唔……难得真货都自己找上门来了……”  
   
把玩惯五花八门武器的手指垂下，又带着些许颤意，缓缓地捧上他哥哥的面颊。Dante合上眼，迫使自己的额头与Vergil的额头相触。  
   
“如果那就是你的愿望的话……赌上我这条不值多少斤两的性命，”这样说着，他缓缓睁眼——极近的距离下，Vergil见到那双眼瞳中流动着黄金色的熔岩——以Dante为名的魔剑共鸣着散发出红光，那是以真名为誓的笃咒，被一字一句地念出，“到最后为止，必将奉陪到底，如你所愿。”  
   
最后一字落下时，Vergil将嵌入他瞳孔之人扣进怀中，再不愿松手推离。  
   
“……太慢啦，老哥。”眼中属于魔人状态的流光渐渐褪去，半跪着的红衣猎人恍若昨昔的少年。Dante放轻了低笑声，十指缱绻地把玩着Vergil头顶的发丝，“Nero都长这么大了。”

“嗯，我知道。辛苦你了。”这样回道的时候，Vergil察觉到怀中的人躯体一僵。他歪着头看了会儿，开口唤道：“Dante……”  
   
“干、干嘛？”  
   
“你这样面无表情地掉眼泪的样子，还挺吓人。”  
   
“………老哥！”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“你真是我那个老哥？”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
“废话怎么变这么多……”  
   
   
   
   
Nero提着个金属大箱子回来的时候，盯着他妈看了老久：“喂，你、是不是……看着年轻点了？”  
   
“傻瓜，谁告诉你恶魔是会变老的？”Dante依然老神在在地横在他的宝座上，抱起胸翘着脚无所事事。  
  
切菜做饭的背景音从这个家的厨房传来，富有生活气息。  
   
“哎？？不会的吗？”Nero惊叹道，一边把重得能震垮这栋老旧建筑的箱子轻轻放好。  
   
“只要不想变老当然就不会了。你什么时候看到Trish脸上多条皱纹的？”比了个手势让他放那儿就行，Dante随口冒出足以被女性恶魔捅穿一百次的话。  
   
“可你这也太！”Nero很是苦恼地搜肠刮肚半天，终于找到令自己如此不甘的原因，“嗯……变得越来越像Vergil了！”  
   
“你这孩子说什么傻话！”Dante顺手抄起桌上的杂志砸他，“我俩是双胞胎！”  
   
   
   
午饭时间，Nero终于有幸见到被Dante雪藏半天（实际上都是支使他们父子俩跑腿拿回来）的生日礼物。  
   
面对由双色魔人鳞片改造过的Blue Rose  & Red Queen，男孩红着脸暴吼：“哪有用特大份草莓圣代来代替生日蛋糕的啊！”  
   
“唔……”遭到谴责的坏东西心满意足地舔着勺子，顾左右而言他，“世上又哪有，不记得孩子真正生日的母亲呢。”  
   
   
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注4:  
> 前一章相关的年龄彩蛋  
> “我呢，就好好等着你那该死的老爸。希望他搞快点儿死回来。不然？不然我就一直等下去咯，就算变成大叔、变成老爷子了，还不是得等着。”
> 
> 备注5：  
> 前一章相关的Nero二十岁生日彩蛋  
> “早几年……唔，就是今天这个日期——不已经把分店的招牌寄你了嘛。”


End file.
